<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day of the Dead/Dia de los Muertos by waldoaldo97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158650">Day of the Dead/Dia de los Muertos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldoaldo97/pseuds/waldoaldo97'>waldoaldo97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Fluff, Good Parent Maggie Tozier, Holidays, Latinx Richie Tozier, Mentioned Losers Club (IT), Mexican Maggie Tozier, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:42:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldoaldo97/pseuds/waldoaldo97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Creak, Eddie turned around at the sudden noise. “Mom?” Eddie asked in the empty room, he got no response. Eddie turned back to the box and pulled out the photo album. Inside were pictures of his dad and mom in various parts of their lives. As Eddie turned the pages of his father’s life, Eddie felt a slight breeze and a feeling like someone was watching him. He looked up and in his peripherals he thought he saw something by the window.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day of the Dead/Dia de los Muertos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_hm/gifts">bev_hm</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another Latinx Richie Tozier story brought to you by the latiux members of the fandom. </p>
<p>A small explanation of Day of the Dead thru the eyes of Eddie.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dia de los muertos?” Eddie looked up from the comic he was reading from. Richie came into the clubhouse explaining to the loser’s about the tradition his family celebrates. Eddie already knew his mom would be playing 20-questions if he tried to ask for a picture of his dad. Sonia kept all the reminders of Frank in the attic and told Eddie numerous times that he is never allowed to go up there. On top of that Sonia didn’t like the idea of Halloween to begin with, and the way Richie explained the holiday makes it seem like leaps and bounds of Sonia’s comfort level. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-s-sounds like f-f-un Richie. Let’s do it!” Bill’s face litt up by Richie’s description of the holiday. Bill still kept the guilt from letting Georgie play alone, they never found who took him. His parents became distant from Bill and hardly ever brought Georgie up. Any chance Bill got to help remember and celebrate his little brother, Bill was all a board. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone but Richie and Stan had lost someone close to them, Mike; his parents, Bev; her mother, Ben; his dad, Bill; his brother, and Eddie; his dad. Everyone wanted to try out this new holiday rather than their traditional halloween night sleepover movie marathon. Richie told the group to bring a picture and that his family will take care of the rest. And with that Richie took his spot in the hammock with Eddie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night before Halloween Eddie waited until Sonia went on her errands to the supermarket to make his way up the attic. It was dusty and full of cobwebs and Eddie knew he would have to take a shower to get all the dander off him. The box he was looking for was at the very end of the room. Eddie had to move some boxes around to get to the one he wanted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Frank K.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>the box read, Eddie got on his knees and opened the box open. Inside were old clothes of his father, an old pocket watch, and an album of photos. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Creak,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eddie turned around at the sudden noise. “Mom?” Eddie asked in the empty room, he got no response. Eddie turned back to the box and pulled out the photo album. Inside were pictures of his dad and mom in various parts of their lives. As Eddie turned the pages of his father’s life, Eddie felt a slight breeze and a feeling like someone was watching him. He looked up and in his peripherals he thought he saw something by the window. Eddie thought nothing of it and continued his search for the perfect picture of his dad. Finally Eddie found a picture of himself as a toddler, probably no older than 2 or 3. He was on his dad’s shoulders with the biggest smile. Eddie took the photo out of the protective sleeve and put everything away and left the attic.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next night Eddie made his way over to Richie’s with the photo in his back pocket. As he came up to Richie’s door he could hear the other loser’s laughter. Eddie took that as a sign to walk into the house without knocking. As Eddie entered his senses were filled with the smell of baked goods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eddie!” Richie was the first to notice that Eddie had walked in and came over and gave him a hug. Eddie noticed the selection make-up on Richie’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s with the get up?” Eddie asked. Richie opened his mouth but was interrupted by Richie’s mother who walked out of the kitchen with a tray in hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eddie, qué bueno que ya llegastes. Richie has been talking non stop that you guys were coming over to celebrate.” Richie’s mom had always made Eddie feel nice and always felt welcomed. “Come on, everyone is working on painting their calaveras.” Eddie walked into the kitchen and saw all the decoration that had been put up. Paper roses of various colors, skeleton head banners, and a table with candles around a statue of a lady skeleton. The rest of the loser’s were sitting around the main dining table, each had a skeleton head and what looked like edible paint. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mrs. Tozier, I brought the picture of my dad like Richie said to do.” Eddie pulled the picture off of his back pocket and handed it to Maggie. She took it and examined it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ay que precioso, Eddie you guys look very happy.” Eddie blushed at the comment. Maggie took the picture and placed it on the table with candles. Eddie saw the other picture that the loser’s brought. Eddie took a spot next to Richie and asked what the rest of the night will entail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great question, my dearest Eddie. First we finish painting the skulls, eat some tamales, drink some arroz con leche, and talk about the people we lost.” Richie said it matter of factly. And that is how the rest of the night went. The food made by Maggie was immaculate, the tamales were cooked to perfection and the arroz con leche was just the right amount of sweet. Once the table was cleared out everyone was ready to talk about the people who passed away. Before they started Maggie opened the back door letting in the cool fall breeze in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you open the door Mrs.Tozier?” Bev had asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well mija, my family always believed by having the door open we are letting the spirits of our loved ones into the home so they can hear about all the great things they did in their lives and feel the love that you have for them. That's why we left out some food and drinks so that way even your mom or Bill’s bother can enjoy the food as well.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but it’s just t-to pretend, right?” Bill asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, pues si, pero it’s all about the belief that they’re here no? The line between the living and the dead become blurred so why not believe that your hermano is here. Maybe not physically pero maybe in the wind, or in the corner of your eyes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. The rest of the night each loser went one by one talking about the moments they best remember of their loved ones. The night wined down, everyone had changed into their pajamas and headed down to the basement for some movies. Everyone chose their spot on the floor, Bev and Ben were closest to each other. Mike, Bill, and Stan had made a little cluster by the tv. Richie and Eddie were closest to the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time 1 am rolled around almost everyone was passed out except for Eddie and Richie. They were talking in hushed voices before finally Richie stopped responding to Eddie. Eddie was about to fall asleep before the urge to need to pee made him get up.  Once Eddie washed his hands he was about to head back down to the basement, but before that he walked over to the table that had the ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>offerandas’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>as Richie put it and noticed that the food and drinks hadn't been cleaned up but looked like half eaten meals. Maybe Maggie and Went wanted to give the impression that the ghost did eat some of the food like leaving cookies out for santa. Then the breeze from before came again and Eddie turned around...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, son.”   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>